My Oppa (HaeHyuk)
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku adalah putri kecilnya. Putri kecil yang sangat disayanginya./"Saranghaeyo."/"Lupakan. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga."/… Dia sangat manis. Putri kecilku yang manis… putri kecilku yang selalu menyayangiku… putri kecilku yang… sangat kucintai…/"Kau mau tahu satu rahasiaku…?"/… Aku tidak ingin oppa bersedih, karena… Aku sangat mencintai oppa./HaeHyuk/gaje/YAOI/BL!/OS/DLDR!
AIMIKKA CLOUDY PRESENTS:

My Oppa

HaeHyuk FF

* * *

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family

* * *

Rate: T

* * *

:::

:::

:::

Aku adalah putri kecilnya.

Putri kecil yang sangat disayanginya.

… Aku hanya berharap agar dia tidak menangis saat aku pergi nanti.

… Karena saat itu telah tiba.

:::

:::

:::

* * *

-CHOCO'S POV: ON-

* * *

Aku kembali membuka mataku, rasanya kepalaku nyeri sekali. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku diam ditempat tidurku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan aku melihat dunia luar. Terakhir kali aku keluar rumah, saat Hyuk oppa membawaku kedokter.

… Dan sumpah, aku benci dokter hewan itu. aku benci suntik itu. aku benci obat menyebalkan itu. tapi aku tetap tak bisa membenci Hyuk oppa karena sudah membawaku ketempat itu.

Ya. Aku sedang sakit. Umurku memang sudah cukup –ehem, tua untuk ukuran seekor anjing. Tapi aku tidak mau sakit. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Hyuk oppa… lebih lama lagi.

"Choco, aku pulang…"

Aku sontak mendongak, dan menggonggong kecil saat melihat kedatangannya. Hyuk oppa sudah pulang, tapi kenapa mukanya kusut begitu? Apakah ada yang salah? Kutatap matanya yang tampak letih.

Oppa, gwenchanayo?

"Aku bertengkar dengan Donghaek, Choco-ya." jawab Hyuk oppa seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan…" jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh kaki depanku. Tatapannya berubah menjadi raut wajah cemas. "… Apa masih sakit, Choco…?"

Hyuk oppa memang sangat perhatian. Aku mengibaskan ekorku, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Aku baik-baik saja, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan oppa. Aku tahu oppa diam-diam menyukai appanya Yuki itu. well, tentu saja aku tahu. Oppa selalu curhat padaku.

"Ukk… ukk…" aku berusaha mengutarakan maksudku, lengkap dengan puppy eyesku. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Hyuk oppa terkekeh kecil. "Nan gwenchana, Choco ya… jangan khawatir." Hyuk oppa memang sangat memahamiku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah belajar bahasa anjing, tapi dapat mengerti maksud gonggonganku. "…" Hyuk oppa mendadak terdiam.

Raut wajahnya menyendu, dan aku ikut sedih melihatnya. Kupaksakan diriku untuk mendekati tangannya, lalu menjilat jemarinya berusaha menenangkan. "Ukk… ukk…"

Hyuk oppa tersenyum. Lengannya merengkuh tubuh kecilku. Sedikit terasa sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu merindukan pelukan oppa. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan oppa. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… jebal… aku… takut…

… Aku semakin sulit bernapas…

"Choco ya… gomapta…"

:

:

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hyuk oppa tidak pulang. Aku tahu dia sedang banyak job, aku juga berusaha mengerti walau jujur aku kesepian.

Jadi… disinilah aku. Masih tetap diranjang kecilku. Menutup mata, menahan sakit, berdoa untuk kesehatan oppa. Saat oppa dirumah beberapa hari yang lalu, dapat kulihat wajah Hyuk oppa memucat, dan matanya juga bengkak tanda habis menangis. Sepertinya dia masih bertengkar dengan Hae oppa.

Sesekali dapat kurasakan belaian lembut Sora eonnie. Juga suara serak dari abeoji yang menanyakan keadaanku. Tidak lupa suapan daging kalengan dari eomma untukku.

Tapi aku tetap tidak membuka mata. Aku menyimpan energiku untuk Hyuk oppa. Aku ingin saat dia pulang nanti, aku bisa menyambutnya. Walau seluruh tubuhku masih terasa sakit.

"Oh? Hyukjae ya, kau sudah pulang?"

Kedua kelopak mataku refleks terbuka. Oppa sudah pulang?! Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun, dan berlari terhuyung menuju pintu kamar. "Ukkk… ukkk…!"

Oppa membuka pintu kamar, dan tampak terkejut saat melihatku. "Choco-ya! apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia memeluk tubuhku yang sudah gemetaran. "Kau masih sakit! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Bahkan saat dia mengomelpun, tetap dapat membuatku senang. "Ukk…" aku membenamkan diriku diceruk lehernya. Aku merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu…

Tubuhku terasa lemah, jantungkupun seakan bisa berhenti berdetak kapan saja. aku tidak mau mati dalam kesendirian. Aku ingin bersamamu, disampingku. Tolong temani aku, oppa. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

Hyuk oppa mengelus punggungku penuh sayang, lalu membaringkanku dengan hati-hati diranjang kecilku.

"Choco-ya… mianhae." Hyuk oppa tersenyum lembut padaku. "Aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau pasti kesepian, ne…" jemari hangatnya mengelus kepalaku. "Malam ini aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu. Aku janji."

Kukibaskan ekorku perlahan, tanda aku senang. Oppa memang sangat memahamiku. Akupun kembali memejamkan mataku, tetap dengan ekor yang masih kukibaskan.

Dapat kurasakan belaian Hyuk oppa dikepalaku, dan itu membuatku sangat nyaman.

"Choco-ya… kau mau tahu penyebab aku bertengkar dengan Donghaek?"

Samar aku mendengar suaranya.

"Kami pergi kekonser Big Bang beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami bertemu 2ne1 disana. Dan aku kesal karena dia sangat akrab dengan yeoja bernama Dara itu." lanjut Hyuk oppa. "Kami bertengkar saat pulang. Aku tanpa sadar menyatakan perasaanku. Donghaek tampak kaget sekali. Dia langsung pergi, aku sudah berteriak memintanya berhenti. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku… tahu aku bodoh… aku bodoh 'kan, Choco-ya?"

Tidak, oppaku tidak bodoh. Walau mungkin oppa tak sepintar Kyu oppa, tapi oppa tetap namja terbaik dan terlembut didunia ini. Bahkan bola buluku pun tak bisa menandingi kelembutan oppa.

"Aku marah. Marah pada diriku sendiri. Maksudku, aku dan Donghaek hanya sahabat, bukan kekasih. Dia bebas mengencani siapa saja. dia juga bukan… gay." Suara Hyuk oppa tertahan. "Kurasa sudah seharusnya aku melupakan perasaanku ini."

… Oppa kelihatan paling bahagia saat sedang bersama dengan Hae oppa. Aku tidak setuju jika oppa berhenti mencintai Hae oppa. Lagipula Hae oppa juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu kok!

"Ya… aku harus melupakannya."

Tidak, kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Dengarkan aku, oppa… aku tidak mau oppa melupakan Haek oppa! Percayalah, Donghae oppa mencintaimu!

"Malam, Choco-ya… cepat sembuh, aku menyayangimu."

Hening melanda. Dapat kudengar napas teratur dari Hyuk oppa. Apa… Hyuk oppa bersungguh-sungguh…?

… Jangan… kumohon jangan berhenti mencintainya. Jangan menyerah. Aku tidak ingin oppa sedih. Aku tidak… mau…

Kh… napasku terasa berat…

Apakah sudah waktunya…? Dengan penuh pemaksaan, aku membuka kedua mataku, dan memandangi wajah Hyuk oppa yang tertidur disampingku. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku menggonggong lirih, sebelum akhirnya ikut menutup mata.

"Choco…?"

Tolonglah, jangan bersedih lagi, oppa…

"C-Choco-ya?!"

Jebal, uljimmayo… jangan menangis… tersenyumlah, tertawalah, bahagialah, walau mungkin aku tak akan ada bersamamu.

… Aku tidak ingin oppa bersedih, karena…

… Aku sangat mencintai oppa.

* * *

CHOCO'S POV: OFF

* * *

:

:

Hyukjae menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Choconya telah pergi tadi pagi. Hyukjae sudah berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi Choco tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Frustasi? Tentu. Hyukjae bahkan belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Donghae, kini putri kecilnya malah meninggalkannya. Hyukjae yakin penampilannya sangat mengerikan saat ini.

"Choco…" hanya lirihan itu yang terdengar selama beberapa menit terakhir. Dibenaknya terputar kembali, bagaimana dulu kebersamaannya dengan Choco, juga betapa bahagianya Hyukjae saat bisa memeluk tubuh kecil Choco.

… Dan bagaimana Choco menyambutnya ketika ia pulangpun tak luput dari memorinya. Choco dengan wajah gembiranya, berlari kearahnya, menggonggong girang, dengan ekor yang ia kibaskan penuh semangat.

Choco sangat menyayanginya. Dan Hyukjae tahu itu. dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu meninggalkan Choco? Bahkan saat dia sedang sakitpun. Hyukjae mengira Choco hanya sakit biasa, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Choco akan pergi.

"Choco-ya…" liquid bening mulai menetes turun dari sudut matanya. "Bogoshipoyo…"

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan member lain sudah berusaha menyemangatinya baik melalui pesan singkat ataupun telepon (kecuali Donghae tentu saja). Banyak juga pesan duka yang datang dari para ELF. Sahabat sejatinya itu memang teman terbaik. Mereka telah memberi Hyukjae banyak cinta dan dukungan. Bahkan saat Hyukjae mengalami masa-masa beratpun, mereka tetap ada.

… Donghae… 'sahabat'nya itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Hyukjae hanya melihat updatean Donghae di-IGnya tentang Choco.

Hyukjae tahu, Donghae pasti jijik padanya sekarang. Hyukjae juga sebenarnya tidak mau jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat…?

Hyukjae menghela napas. Untung saja manager prince memahaminya, hyungnya itu mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk beberapa lama. Hyukjae memang perlu menenangkan diri. Dia belum siap bertemu member lain, khususnya Donghae.

Drap

Drap

"Hmm? Ada orang…?" lirih Hyukjae. Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Apakah noonanya?

BRAK

"HYUK!"

Hyukjae melotot saat melihat sosok namja yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamarnya ini. Ia sontak bangun dari tidurnya. "H-Hae?! Apa yang kau lakukan disin-"

Grep

Hyukjae belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sepasang lengan Donghae telah melingkar ditubuhnya. Hyukjae terpaku, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Hyuk…" bisik Donghae. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja… aku sudah mengira kau akan bunuh diri karena frustasi. Untung saja kau baik-baik saja…"

… Hyukjae sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang babbo dan childish ini.

"Saranghaeyo."

"…"

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

"…"

Donghae melepas pelukannya karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae kosong. Hell, Donghae pikir dia akan percaya? Donghae langsung pergi meninggalkannya saat dia menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Dia juga menghindari Hyukjae. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudahnya bilang bahwa dia mencintai Hyukjae? Ah… Hyukjae terlalu mengenal Lee Donghae…

"Hyuk?"

"Dengar," Hyukjae menghela napas. "Aku tidak perlu simpatimu. Hanya karena Choco mati, kau kira bisa membuat perasaanku lebih baik dengan kebohonganmu itu?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dingin. "Lupakan. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga."

Lee Donghae memang sangat baik. Lee Donghae memang sangat perhatian. Dan dia menyebalkan hanya pada Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah terlalu mengenalnya. Donghae pikir dia bisa menghibur Hyukjae dengan pura-pura jatuh cinta padanya?!

"…"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sengit. "Kubilang keluar!"

"Atas dasar apa, kau mengira aku berbohong?"

Hyukjae membuang muka. "… Aku sangat mengenalmu, bodoh. Kau pasti hanya mau menghiburku. Aku bilang, aku tidak perlu simpatimu. … Keluar."

"… Artinya kau belum mengenalku dengan baik."

"Kh…" Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tahu aku menjijikan karena jatuh cinta padamu! A-aku juga tidak mau begini! Aku gay, lalu kau pikir bisa membohongiku seperti itu?! Tenang saja, aku akan melupakanmu! Aku akan menemui yeoja cantik yang mau berkencan denganku dan-"

BRUK

"Ukh!" Hyukjae meringis saat punggungnya membentur kasur tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah kedua manik Donghae yang sudah berkilat. "Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, babbo?! Lepaskan ak-umph!"

Donghae terus melumat bibir Hyukjae, tak menghiraukan rontaan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. "Guh!"

BUAKH

Satu tinju mendarat tepat dipipi Donghae, membuat namja itu terdorong kebelakang.

"Brengsek!" umpat Hyukjae sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar. "Apa maumu, hah?!"

"… Kau. Aku ingin kau."

"Mwo?!" sungguh, Hyukjae merasa sangat marah sekarang. Ia hendak kembali melayangkan tinjunya, namun Donghae telah menahannya.

"Tolong, Hyuk… percayalah padaku, sekali ini saja…" bisik Donghae. "Aku juga sedih saat mendengar soal Choco. Yuki sangat menyukainya, dan aku juga. Dia anjing yang sangat manis. Dia sangat menyayangimu, sama seperti kau menyayanginya. Aku tahu itu. tapi jebal… percayalah… aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hyukjae memalingkan mukanya. "… Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"…"

Hyukjae tersenyum miris saat Donghae tak kunjung menjawab. Ya… lagipula Hyukjae sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae. Ia lalu bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Saranghaeyo."

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

"…" Hyukjae diam. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kamar. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah sang noona yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Noonanya menatapnya prihatin.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lemah, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah.

… Dia kalut. Sangat kalut.

:

:

Hyukjae meminum habis gelas soju keempatnya. Satu-satunya cara ia bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan, adalah dengan minum sebanyak-banyaknya, mabuk, dan esok dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik.

Ya… lebih… baik…

* * *

HYUKJAE'S POV: ON

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat. Kepalaku pusing. Tapi rasanya tubuhku jadi lebih ringan. Stressku seakan hilang. Ternyata mabuk memang Cuma satu-satunya cara untuk lari dari semua masalahku.

… Choco… aku sangat merindukannya…

"Ukk! Ukk!"

Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar gonggongan gembiranya…

"Uuukkk!"

Suara ini… entah kenapa terasa nyata…

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Dan yang pertama kulihat, mampu membuat napasku seakan berhenti.

… Putri kecilku… dia disana. Dengan wajah cerianya, juga ekornya yang bergoyang dengan penuh semangat. Ia duduk diranjang kecilnya. Menatap lurus kearahku.

Ini… mimpi…? Aku mengucek mataku, lalu kembali membukanya. Choco masih disana… aku coba mencubit pipiku keras, sehingga membuat pipiku sakit. Tapi Choco… masih tetap disana.

Dengan tubuh gemetar aku melangkah mendekatinya. "C-Choco…?"

"Auk! Auk!"

Air mataku tergenang. Apa ini bukan mimpi?! "Choco!" aku merentangkan tanganku, dan memeluknya.

DEG

Aku terbelalak. Tubuhku… tembus…? Aku terjatuh dan mendarat dengan wajah duluan. Aku menoleh dengan bingung. Kenapa aku tembus? Dan hei! Dimana dia?! Aku mengedarkan pandanganku.

Choco berada beberapa meter didepanku, tengah mencakar pintu kamar dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya dia mau keluar. Baru saja aku hendak bangkit dari acara jatuhku, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan… Donghae?! Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Pagi, Choco ya~! apa kabarmu?" namja yang memakai kaos putih susu dan celana jeans serta sepatu sneaker kumalnya itu berlutut, dan merentangkan tangannya.

Choco melompat dengan senang hati kepelukan Donghae –nama namja itu. "Auuuk~!"

"Oppamu itu sedang sibuk, Choco-ya. jadi aku yang akan menemanimu bermain! Mian hari ini Yuki tidak bisa ikut."

Aku terus memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae.

"… Kau tahu, Choco ya…" Donghae mengelus punggung Choco. "Aku cemburu pada oppamu itu…"

Cemburu? Cemburu kenapa?

"Dia terlihat sangat mesra dengan yeoja bernama IU itu. apa benar mereka pacaran…?" Donghae menatap sendu kearah Choco. "Ne? mereka pacaran?"

Choco menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menggonggong lagi.

Donghae terkekeh. "Benarkah…? Syukurlah. Jadi masih ada kesempatan untukku."

… Kesempatan? Aku menatap Donghae tanpa berkedip.

"Rasanya berat, diam-diam menyukai oppamu itu."

DEG

"Apalagi dengan semua fanservice yang kita lakukan. Dia juga sangat dekat dengan Siwon. Membuatku cemburu saja." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. Sok imut. "… Kurasa… dia straight, ne…? dia bukan gay. Aku harus melupakan perasaanku ini."

"Auuuk!" Choco menggeleng lagi.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Gomawo… tapi tetap saja. aku harus bisa move on. Hyukjae sahabatku. Berarti aku harus mendukungnya dalam meraih cinta. Bagaimanapun dia memiliki masa depannya, dan bukanlah hakku untuk mengganggunya."

Sok puitis. Lee Donghae sekali.

"… Aku benar-benar mencintainya…"

… Donghae tersenyum lembut, dan menatap lurus kearahku.

Tes

Tes

Ah… aku menangis…?

"Auk!"

Aku menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan Choco tengah berada disampingku.

"Auk! Auk!"

Tanganku terulur, hendak menyentuhnya.

… Aku menyentuhnya. Kugerakkan tanganku, mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang. Turun, mengelus wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar.

… Dia sangat manis. Putri kecilku yang manis… putri kecilku yang selalu menyayangiku… putri kecilku yang… sangat kucintai…

"Saranghaeyo…" bisikku. "… Gomapta…"

Dan begitu saja, Choco tersenyum semakin lebar lengkap dengan ekornya yang bergoyang pelan. Bayangannya perlahan mulai kabur, hingga hilang sama sekali.

* * *

HYUKJAE'S POV: OFF

* * *

"… Uan… Tuan…"

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat merasa ada goncangan dilengannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jeosonghamnida, tuan. Tapi kami sudah mau tutup."

Hyukjae mengernyit. Memangnya sudah jam berapa sekarang? Dia meraih ponselnya. Sudah jam 9 malam… sepertinya tadi dia ketiduran. "Ah, baiklah. Gomawo ahjumma, dan mian sudah merepotkan."

Ahjumma itu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak masalah. Silahkan datang lagi."

:

:

Drap

Drap

Hyukjae berlari menuju kamarnya dengan secepat kilat. Tak dipedulikannya sapaan umma, ataupun pertanyaan noonanya. Ketika sampai dipintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka, Hyukjae mengintip kedalam. Dapat ia lihat Donghae duduk diranjangnya, memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sepertinya namja itu sudah begitu sejak Hyukjae meninggalkannya, lebih tepatnya sekitar 4 jam yang lalu.

Hyukjae mendekati Donghae tanpa suara. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, menatap surai Donghae yang tampak berantakkan.

"… Hei."

"…"

"Lee Donghae."

"…"

Hyukjae menghela napas. "… Maaf."

Donghae perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hyukjae kosong. Apa Hyukjae akan menolak perasaannya? Donghae tersenyum pahit. Apa boleh buat, itu hak Hyukjae untuk menolaknya. "… Setidaknya, bisakah kita tetap menjadi teman…?" tanyanya lirih.

Hyukjae terdiam cukup lama. "… Tidak."

"…"

"Hei, Lee Donghae."

"… Mwo?" Donghae memandangi jempol kakinya. Tak sanggup melihat kearah Hyukjae.

"… Aku minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan tadi."

"…"

"Seharusnya aku bisa membicarakan hal ini denganmu." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengelus surai Donghae. "… Apakah kau sering kemari tanpa sepengetahuanku…?"

"… Hum…" Donghae mengangguk kecil.

"… Apakah… kau pernah curhat pada Choco soal aku?"

"… Ya…"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Itu bukan mimpi. Donghae memang telah menyukainya dari dulu. Dia percaya.

"… Kenapa kau pergi saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dulu?"

"… Aku tidak ingin pernyataan cintamu padaku itu hanya karena emosi. Aku tahu kau kesal karena kuacuhkan. Aku lebih sering berbicara dengan Dara dikonser itu."

"… Kenapa kau akrab sekali dengannya…?"

"Karena aku ingin melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Hyukjae terdiam. Selama ini, mereka telah saling salah paham. Sebuah senyuman merekah dibibirnya.

'Choco… terima kasih karena telah memperlihatkan hari itu padaku… terima kasih…'

"Kau mau tahu satu rahasiaku…?" tanya Hyukjae pelan nyaris berbisik.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Hyukjae bingung. "… Rahasia?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Rahasia apa?"

Hyukjae mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Donghae, tetap dengan senyuman simpulnya. Ia lalu berbisik lirih.

"Dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

:::

Aku tersenyum, melihat mereka bahagia. Melihat oppaku bahagia. Bagaimana mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta.

Bagaimana Donghae oppa menyentuh oppaku dengan lembut. Walau awalnya oppaku terlihat kesakitan, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap terlihat bahagia.

… Aku juga ikut bahagia.

Oppa… terima kasih karena sudah mau memahami aku.

… Saranghaeyo.^v^

:::

FIN~

GAJE ABIS! XD

FF ini pertama Ucchan update diFB, trus Ucchan coba update lagi diFFnet~! Semoga bisa diterima!^^ mianne, FF ini udah lama, tapi Ucchan baru kepikiran buat publish FF ini diFFN beberapa hari yang lalu!/plak

Choco… padahal Choco manis banget, Ucchan bisa lihat betapa dia sangat sayang pada Hyuk mom…T..T anyway, maaf ya, mungkin ada yang gak suka, tapi ini Cuma imajinasi Ucchan aja!^^

Yang soal konser Big Bang itu, Ucchan gak tahu Choco udah sakit sebelum konser itu, atau sesudahnya. Jadi mian kalo gaje! Namanya juga Cuma imajinasi.=w=

Yup, pokoknya semoga semua suka!

Singkat kata,

Review please~?


End file.
